you get what you give
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Llego el momento de unirse contra una fuerza mayor, todos los chicos de 14 años en south park lo sabían todos se pusieron de acuerdo para acabar con el enemigo en común… Y también un especial para una fecha especial


**HOLA! Cachorros **

**Hoy quiero mandarles mis felicitaciones a los 3 millones de personas con las que estoy obligada a compartir la fecha de mi nacimiento, así es un día como hoy pero de hace algunos años naci yo ¡WOW! Y eso merece que escriba alguna pendejada para entretenerlos un rato.**

**Inspirado en el video de NEW RADICALS- YOU GET WHAT YOU GIVE si no lo ves no lo entiendes **

**Disfruten! **

Todos los niños de south park lo planearon durante meses en secreto de los adultos, todos los de 14 años estaban enterados.

**Wake up kids  
We've got the dreamers disease  
Age 14 we got you down on your knees/ Despierten niños  
Sufrimos de la enfermedad del sueño  
Tan solo 14 años y los tenemos de rodillas **

Stan estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del centro comercial, esperando el momento perfecto para comenzar con el plan, volteo a los lugares en donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos lugares estratégicamente colocados por el líder de la operación.

Dieron la señal era el comienzo del fin de los adultos, de un momento a otro estampidas de jóvenes corrían y conducían motos por todo el centro comercial, el inicio de la revolución social.

De las bocinas del centro comenzó a sonar la canción que escogieron para este momento, a todo volumen.

**So polite, you're busy still saying please  
Fri-enemies, who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz/ Tan educado, estás ocupado todavía diciendo por favor  
Enemigos del viernes que cuando estás mal no son tus amigos  
Cada noche golpeamos su Mercedes-Benz**

Vamos Kyle!_ grito Stan mientras corría por los pasillos del centro _ ¿kyle?

Aquí!_ era el pelirrojo en una moto color verde botella

De donde la sacaste?_

Las robamos!_

Ben vamos que nos esperan en la feria de comida_ el moreno corrió al pelirrojo del asiento del conductor y comenzó a acelerar.

**First we run and then we laugh till we cry  
But when the night is falling  
And you cannot find the light  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight/ Primero corremos y luego nos reímos hasta que lloramos  
Pero cuando la noche cae  
Y no puedes encontrar una luz  
Si sientes que tus sueños están muriendo  
Aférrate fuerte**

Vamos inténtalo Pip_

No lo se Damien… es irrespetuoso_

Pero si es simple, solo la tomas, le quitas el seguro y lo avientas, así!_ lanzo una bomba de humo ala zona de tiendas

Bien supongo que lo intentare_ tomo la bomba y la lanzo con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo, rompiendo todos los vidrios de una cristalería en donde callo la bomba_ ¡WOW! Genial 100 puntos_ celebro de una manera muy tierna

Bien veamos si le das a esa tienda de ropa_ reto de manera juguetona

Solo obsérvame_

**You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left/ Tienes la música dentro de ti  
No te rindas  
Tienes la música dentro de ti  
Un baile más**

Ahí hay otro_ grito token señalando al hombre de unos 30 años que corría despavorido

Ya lo tengo!_ clyde soltó la red de pescar sobre el hombre, echo que aprovecharon dos chicos mas para llevárselo

Bien echo, ya son 5!_ felicito el joven de color

Ahí hay otro!_

**This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget you only get what you give  
Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile  
Were flat broke but hey we do it in style  
The bad rich/ El mundo saldrá de apuros  
No te rindas  
Tienes razones para vivir  
No puedes olvidar que solo obtienes lo que das  
A las cuatro a.m. corremos una milla milagrosa  
Estamos quebrados pero, hey, lo estamos con estilo  
El rico malo**

Corre amigo se libre!_ grito Tweek liberando a los animales de la tienda de mascotas

Y que hacemos con los peces Tweek_ cuestiono Craig muy divertido por la actitud del rubio

Ya se_ un carrito de color rojo puso todas las peceras y las saco con un empujón de la tienda_ listo, solo faltan las… serpientes! GAH!_ Craig tomo las serpientes y se las enredo en el cuello

Tranquilo, no son venenosas_

En ese caso…_ tomo a los animales del cuello de su amigo y las libero por el pasillo_ terminamos, vamos a la feria de comida_

Vamos_ salieron los dos de la tienda

**God's flying in for your trial**

This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok follow your heart  
You're in harms way  
I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine/ Dios está volando en tu juicio

Este maldito mundo se puede despedazar  
Estarás bien, sigue a tu corazón  
Estás en el camino del daño  
Yo voy justo atrás de ti  
Ahora dime que eres mía

El oficial Barbrady corría desde la oficina de seguridad para tratar de detener l tumulto, pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo se encontró con una red de pescar, alzada por Wendy y Erick.

Jaja pobre idiota_

Suéltenme de inmediato!_ lucho el oficial

No lo creo oficial_ se negó la chica

A donde lo llevamos?_

Al almacén_

**This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok follow your heart  
You're in harms way  
I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine/ Este maldito mundo se puede despedazar  
Estarás bien, sigue a tu corazón  
Estás en el camino del daño  
Yo voy justo atrás de ti  
Ahora dime que eres mía **

Toma!_ Kenny lanzo un vaso con refresco

No me diste_ contesto Butters lanzándole un pucho de frituras

A si mira_ lo aventó a la fuente

Cof…cof ayúdame tarado_ tomo la mano del mayor y lo jalo también a la fuente_ te lo mereces por empujarme_

Así_ le aventó agua en la cara_

Ven acá te are papilla_ le regreso el gesto

**Fly high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give  
Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying FDA/ Vuela alto  
Lo que es real no puede morir  
Solo recibes lo que entregas  
No tengas miedo de partir  
Los seguros de salud mintiendo, los banqueros comprando la FDA**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

La alcaldesa huía de Ruby e Ike que la perseguían.

Regrese alcaldesa vamos a jugar_ el pequeño judío lanzo la red atrapando a la señora mayor

Bien a cambiarla!_ le quitaron su ropa y en su lugar pusieron el uniforme de la fuente de sodas

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan_ felicito Gregory viendo desde la planta alta todo el escándalo

Claro tu lo planeaste_ correspondió el castaño

Si, pero no se… es aburrido solo quedarme viendo_ se quejo el castaño

Quieres ir a lanzar comida en la feria?_ presento el rubio

mmmm…. No, no creo…. A que te gano!_ emprendió carrera asía la feria de comida

Ah! si el que ríe al último ríe mejor_ y siguió a su camarada

**big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion mag shoots  
With the aid of 8 dust brothers Beck, Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your ass in!  
****Don't let go  
One dance left/ Computadoras falsas rompiéndose  
Clonando mientras se multiplican  
Escenas magnéticas de moda  
Con ayuda de 8 hermanos del polvo Beck, Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
Todos son unos falsos  
Corran a sus mansiones  
Regresen  
¡Les patearemos el trasero!  
No te rindas  
Queda un baile más**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Ya en la feria de comida todos lanzaban comida al aire, preparada por la alcaldesa misma, era todos contra todos riendo y jugando como los jóvenes que eran, tal vez eso les cause problemas de por vida quizá ir a la cárcel pero todo valía la pena por un simple momento de libertad, donde se podía hacer lo que uno quisiera, era una rebelión que duraría lo que quisiera uno, solo para divertirse solo para jugar y solo por un momento ser jóvenes y divertirse.

Ruby cuidado_ la pequeña esquivo la bola de carne que casi le cae en el cabello_ toma!

Christophe blanco izquierdo_ grito Gregory_ a su camarada

Butters toma_ le dieron un golpe de macarrones en la espalda

Eso dolió ven aquí_ grito correteando a Kenny con un vaso de soda en su mano

Salsa!_ grito kyle en lo que Stan lo esquivaba al tipo matrix

Jugo!_ y kyle respondió con una bolsa de mayonesa

Café!_ Tweek lo tiraba a litros sorprendiendo a todos,

CRAIG! Serpiente!_ grito Tweek, porque confundieron una serpiente con comida y se la lanzaron al moreno

Hijos de puta! Quien lanzo al animal_

Wendy y Cartman se besuqueaban enfrente de todos como si fuera la cosa mas natural de mundo hasta que a Wendy le callo puré de papa en la cabeza.

Pagara el imbécil_ contra ataco

Pip ve por más comida para quemarla_

Claro_ el menor fue por mas cosas para que Damien las quemara y lanzara a la multitud

Al final todos bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba a todo volumen en las bocinas jugando todos con todos y reían hasta que no hubiera nada quien los detuviera.

Stan cuando nos detendremos?_

Hasta que no podamos mas_

HASTA QUE NO PODAMSO MAS!_ gritaron todos los chicos del pueblo, mientras la canción acababa

**Fly high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give  
Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion mag shoots  
With the aid of 8 dust brothers Beck, Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes  
Run to your mansions  
Come around  
We'll kick your ass in!  
Don't let go  
One dance left**

Championed by a soulless media misleading  
People unaware they're bleeding  
No one with a brain is believing  
It's so sad you lost the meaning  
Never knew it anyway  
Human natures so predictable  
I'm a fool to do your dirty work whoa, whoa/ Vuela alto  
Lo que es real no puede morir  
Solo recibes lo que entregas  
No tengas miedo de partir  
Los seguros de salud mintiendo, los banqueros comprando la FDA  
Computadoras falsas rompiéndose  
Clonando mientras se multiplican  
Escenas magnéticas de moda  
Con ayuda de 8 hermanos del polvo Beck, Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
Todos son unos falsos  
Corran a sus mansiones  
Regresen  
¡Les patearemos el trasero!  
**No te rindas  
Queda un baile más**

Campeones por medios sin alma que engañan  
Gente sin saber que están sangrando  
Nadie con cerebro cree  
Es tan triste que perdiste el significado  
Nunca lo supiste de cualquier manera  
La naturaleza humana es tan previsible  
Soy un tonto por hacer tu trabajo sucio

**Bien oala lo ayan disfrutado**

**Adiós **


End file.
